A Rose Forgotten
by Predetermined Chaos
Summary: She never expected her life would change in a single instant but after it nothing was ever the same. This is my first fanfiction so I'm gonna take a while in between each chapter but I'm gonna try my best.


**PROLOUGE**

Ruby woke up like any other day and got out of bed to the smell of freshly cooked breakfast today was eggs with bacon and toast, so Ruby got dressed and went to get some of the food excitedly. "Good morning my little Rose." Summer said as she smiled at Ruby. "Good morning mom. Where are Yang and dad?" Ruby said as she sat down and began eating. "Tai wanted to show Yang some of what he does so he took her on a simple mission just some easy grimm hunting they should be back for dinner." Summer answered while inspecting the weapon she planned on giving to Ruby when she finished training, Summer then put the weapon in her cloak.

"Are we training today?" Ruby asked as she finished and put her plate in the sink. "Yes you need to be ready if anything happens." Summer said the same as she did everyday. "But nothing's ever going to happen!" Ruby responded as always. "Something could." Summer said this conversation having happened hundreds of times before exactly the same way. "It won't." Ruby said giving up as she put her shoes on. "It might." Summer said the same as always and then they left walking slowly.

Ruby and Summer got into position and began to train with wooden scythes. Ruby struck first and fast using her semblance to speed up but Summer was ready and dodged easily and then tripping Ruby by putting the scythe around Ruby's leg making her fall. "You need to be ready to miss, because it's going to happen a lot if you attack like that." Summer said as she chuckled. "Hey I don't miss that much!" Ruby yelled as she got up and swung at Summer's chest making slight contact. Summer smirked as she jumped back and they began training seriously going back and forth with blows ending in Ruby laying on the ground and Summer standing above her, both of them breathing heavily. "You did well." Summer said as she sat leaning against a tree. "You're the one who trained me." Ruby said as she slowly stood up and walked to Summer, then out of nowhere five Deathstalkers came out from behind the trees. "Ruby stay back." Summer said as she slowly got to her feet and pulled out what she thought was her weapon but all she had was What she planned to give to Ruby so she used that and charged cutting up four of the Deathstalkers then slowing to a stop tired from the training. "Mom move!" Ruby screamed as the final Deathstalker stabbed Summer through the chest with its tail. "Well I guess it's over." Summer mumbled as she smiled and cut the Deathstalker's tail in half. "Mom!" Ruby shouted as she ran up to Summer and hugged her body. "Mom no wake up! Get up mom! You're going to be okay!" Ruby sobbed out.

After crying for about half an hour Ruby took Summer's cloak and the scythe in her hand's and left. not having a specific destination or reason for walking just getting away from everything.

Ruby had resorted to only using instincts for any choice for about two months since she was living in the wild for awhile, her using only instincts worked pretty efficiently so far but because of the amount of grimm fighting her cloak was covered in a mixture of hers and Summers blood making it a deep red. Ruby had yet to run into anybody but did find a town she left it alone decoding it'd be safest that way.

It had been atleast eight years sence Ruby had begun living in the wild she had started visiting a town to steal food when she couldn't find any. Ruby was cold and didn't care about anything but surviving having forgotten everything about her old life except her mother. Summer was why Ruby left and why she could never return and had to keep training.

Ruby had seen a newspaper in one of the towns she was stealing from that mentioned "Beacon Academy" and that had reminded her that Summer went there and she decided she would get in so she began reading weapons magazines and comics in the nearest dust shop waiting for a robbery and was pleasantly surprised after about a week Ruby had got her wish when a man wearing a white coat came over and ordered his men to steal the dust. Ruby waited for one to come up behind her So she could kick him out a window in the front, after kicking the man out of the window Ruby pulled out her scythe and shot two of men in the legs as two more ran at her swinging their machetes at her, to dodge ruby aimed at the ground and used the recoil of her sniper to launch into the air and used the side of the scythe to smack them away on her way down. The man in the white coat pointed his cane at her and it opened into a gun. The man aimed and shot his cane at her causing an explosion, he then quickly ran to a ladder on a nearby building while ruby was still unable to see. When ruby could see again she looked around and saw him at the top of the ladder so she ran up and jumped while shooting down a few times to make sure she could make it to the roof. Once on the roof ruby ran at the man then he started running and jumped off the side of the roof while a Bullhead rose up and he hovered by the side ruby stopped on the edge of the roof, when the man threw a red dust crystal once it stopped the man shot it causing a huge explosion that was blocked by a women using what looked like magic to protect her then the man switches seats with whoever was flying the Bullhead and a woman wearing a red dress stepped out and started causing an explosion where they were Ruby was standing but Ruby jumped out of the way and the women next to her gathered all the rubble together and launched it into the Bullhead like a spear. which simply bounced off so she caused a icicle storm above it so the woman caused a huge shockwave around the Bullhead destroying all the icicle then the door on the Bullhead closed and it flew away.

"Before we start tell me your name." the woman asked. Ruby looked at her she was wearing long pants and a small cape like thing on her back. "Tell me yours first." Ruby responded making sure this was who she thought it was. "I am Glynda Goodwitch." She responded annoyed at the young girls attitude. "I thought so, your from Beacon academy, correct?" Ruby stated suprising the woman. "Yes, how do you know that." She said confused why this girl knew who she was. "I've been waiting for a robbery at that shop for a few weeks so I could get your attention." Ruby said. "And why'd you do that." She asked still confused. "My mother trained at your school so I wanted to train at your school." Ruby said remembering her mother's death. Glynsa walked out of the room but Ruby could hear her talking because of her ears. "Ozpin do you know who this is?" Ruby heard. "Yes." He said blankly before opening the door and sitting in the chair across from her. "So you want to train at beacon?" Ozpin asked. "Yes I think that would be the better than always training alone." Ruby stated. "Why do you think you're skilled enough to train in my school with no previous schooling or training." Ozpin trying to se if he was right about who this was. "my mother trained me and acording to my uncle she was the best huntsman to ever train at beacon academy." Ruby explained. "And who is this uncle of your's." Ozpin asked. "Qrow is my uncle." Ruby said "So your mother is Summer Rose which makes you the missing Ruby Rose." Ozpin said taking note that the young girl was not surprised and only slightly nodded. "Which means that Bloodied cloak is the white cloak your mother wore all the time." Ruby nodded. "If i can ask why does this matter I can smell something good and haven't eaten anything for I few days so I'm a little hungry." Ruby questioned angrily surprising Ozpin that she could smell anything other than herself. "So you have acquired your mother's faunus trait." Ruby nodded and pulledher hood back revealing messy blank hair and two wolf faunus ears. "I've decided that you will be taking lessons from a few of the teachers to catch you up quickly for regular lessons until the break ends." Ruby looked suprised at this. "T-Thank you." Ruby stutstuttered but didn't mention she would need somewhere to stay because she didn't want to anger him. "Miss Rose why do you not request a place to stay?" Ozpin asked. "I wouldn't want to sound desperate." Ruby told him. "It is never bad to sound desperate, especially when you are truly desperate." Ozpin informed her. "Sorry I'm not really sure how to talk to anyone." She said. "Miss Rose that's fine you will learn in time until then I will give you a dorm room to stay in by yourself I will also be removing the blood out of your cloak and you can remove it from you're hair." Ruby looked a little disapointed at this which confused Ozpin. "Why are you disappointed." Ozpin asked. "I feel like tho colors kinda define who I am." Ozpin understood because she had probably been wearing it for a long time probably years considering the cloak was ripped in many different areas. "I get the cloak dyed and fixed up and give you some hair dye." Ruby looked better hearing this. "You should also get some more clothes." Ruby nodded "Okay" she accepted. We'll be landing shortly at the academy after that you will shower, put on new clothes and I'll get someone to lead you around campus so you know where everything is." Ozpin said before walking out shortly and coming back in with a plate of cookies which Ruby ate in seconds. Ruby slept in the corner of the bullead having the same nightmares of her mother's death as usual.

Ruby woke up on a bed in a small room with little in it just second bed and a small dresser. Ruby saw a note on the dresser and read it. "Miss Rose I have put some clothes for you to change into inside of this dresser take a shower in the bathroom connected to this room then change into the clothes follow the instructions listed after this to get to the cafeteria to meet me and your guide after your shower. Also don't be afraid to ask for help if you get lost." Ruby looked in the dresser and pulled the clothes in it out. A red hoodie, a blank t-shirt, a pair of sweat pant, and underwear. Ruby took the clothing into the door that led into the bathroom and saw a towel and some soaps on the counter, Ruby put the clothes on the counter and took the soap she noticed it was strawberry scented. Ruby got undressed and took the shower.

After her shower Ruby followed the instructions getting a little lost but found her way quickly from because she could smellthe large amount of food, Ruby avoided as many people as she could but there was a lot of people in the cafeteria. once Ruby saw Ozpin sheeagle up to him. "You seemed to have no trouble finding your way." Ozpin said in a friendly voice. "I could smell the food." Ruby stated and then looked around. "You said there was someone coming do I have time to eat something?" Ruby asked. "I'm sure he'll get you something to eat he'll want to talk to you." Ozpin smirked "Well he should be here soon wait at a table until he comes." Ruby nods and they walk away from each other Ozpin out of the room and Ruby to the nearest table. After about two minutes of waiting Ruby gets bored and lays on her arms over the table falling asleep.

Ruby wakes up nearly falling off the seat she was on in the process and them liked around. "It's dark already." Ruby questioned to herself. "Already? You've been laying there for hours." A deep voice sounded out. Ruby looked to see a man drinking out of a flask. "Qrow?" Ruby looked at the man confused. "So you do remember me." Qrow said smiling at the girl. Ruby got up and ran to Qrow hugging him. "I missed you." Qrow hugged her back. "I missed you too kid." They hugged for a few minutes Ruby just enjoying seeing her uncle again and Qrow happy for the first time in years. After the hug ended Qrow asked ruby. "So do you want this tour to start or what?" Ruby looked confused. "You're my guide?" Ruby asked Qrow. "I am, now c'mon kid." He said as he got up. Ruby got up and followed him as he walked out of the room and showed her different areas. "that is the history class, that's the combat class, there's a general class you'll be taking for the next fewmonths so you actually know the same stuff everyone else does." After finishing it was late so Qrow took Ruby back to her room and left her to sleep. Ruby was confused why he wasn't mad at her for running away but didn't worry about it. Ruby took the advice Qrow gave her and got some more rest.


End file.
